This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Currently, most HVAC systems utilize a charge compensator located in a liquid line downstream of a condenser as a way to accommodate variations in refrigerant discharge pressure. During normal operation, such liquid-line charge compensators are kept free of liquid by utilizing radiant heat from the condenser. This approach, however, is not effective in re-heat applications. When an HVAC system operates in re-heat mode, heat is first rejected from the refrigerant in a re-heat coil. By the time the refrigerant reaches the condenser, it is already saturated and not hot enough to drive liquid from the liquid-line condenser. This causes the HVAC system to operate undercharged resulting in significant loss of latent capacity in the re-heat mode.